


You’re caught in a waking dream (Because your protectors coming home.)

by GuestTrash



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestTrash/pseuds/GuestTrash
Summary: Beca isn’t the type to help,But then came Emily.





	You’re caught in a waking dream (Because your protectors coming home.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bemily Week Day 1: Fake Dating.
> 
> (I’m not actually sure if this follows the theme? But this is what came out of it.)

Beca runs into the taller girl, whilst changing the song playing on her phone, when she was leaving the school.

So she slowly took her earbuds out, pausing her music and looked at her blankly.

The girl panicked though and took Becas hand in hers and quickly gives her a begging look.

"Please, just go along with this pl-"

Her eyes were begging, and Beca sighed in response, not removing her hand.

"Emily!" A male voice calls out, approaching the pair, Beca’s.. acquaintance stiffens at the voice, so Beca presumes she is Emily. "Ah there you are."

Beca recognises the boy being Bumper Allen, and she understands immediately why the girl wanted to get away.

The guy was an asshole. The school all knew that.

"Allen, I suggest you run along." Beca says, keeping her grip on Emily's hand loose. But tight enough to give some sort of comfort. She was good at that, being there, but far enough to run.

Bumper looks at Beca and looks down at the girls' hands, Emily hides behind Beca and keeps her head down.

"Oh! So you're a dyke. That's why you've been denying me."

Beca seethes at the word and reluctantly lets go of Emily's hand. She slams her textbook into his chest and he stumbles back from shock.

"Don't use that damned word." Beca states, she turns slightly and holds her hand out to Emily. "C'mon, lets get you outta here."

Emily quickly holds Becas hand again and lets herself be taken away.

"Thank you, for that, really."

"You have no idea what you got yourself into, huh?" Beca hums, as they stop in front of a car. "He'll make sure everyone knows you're supposedly a lesbian by tonight, the next few days won't be fun." Beca shrugs and smirks at Emily. “How fun! Now hop in.”

"That's okay. Anything to get him to back off." Emily eyes up the car but eventually makes her way to the passenger side and lets herself in. Once they're on the move Emily looks at the smaller girl. "I'm Emily, by the way. Emily Junk."

"So you're the face to the name the music teacher won't shut the hell up about." Beca smirks, sparing a quick glance at Emily before focusing on the road. "Beca Mitchell."

Emily nods.

"Hey.. uh, where are you taking me?" Emily asks, realising the girls been driving for a while without asking her for her address.

"I'm taking you somewhere. Allen, will not have just spread the news of your sexuality, but he'll also say something about us being a thing. So Emily, how do you feel about a date?"

"Something tells me you don't really care for my answer."

"Nope." Beca pops the 'p' and continues driving, giving the girl a smirk, and drives a bit faster.

 

Emily loved the cafe Beca took her to. It had a basement, the roof being glass, which was obviously the lands garden with some of the flowers she could see and the flecks of grass. It was cosy, it was a stone brick wall, with wood linoleum and the seating was mostly booths, or beanbags or chairs like that, that just screamed comfort. There was speakers all around the place, but they only played the music quietly. They upstairs of the cafe had boxes of vinyl records, or some vintage clothing and even plants. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to Haven. What's your poison?" Beca asks Emily, smirking slightly at Emily's awe.

"How did you find this place?"

"When I moved here I explored, I seen the records, from upstairs, outside and I discovered down here. Quite a few Seniors hang about here. The managers are pretty aware about noise levels and they have days where they like it to be close to silent for students to study and they offer discounts." Beca explains. "I actually work here occasionally. When they need help."

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Beca looks at Emily, "what would you like to drink?" She asks, repeating the question from before.

"Tea, please. Two sugars."

"Okay. Go take a seat, I'll find you." Beca shoots her a comforting smile, and the taller girl quickly aims towards a booth in the corner of the shop.

When Beca has their drinks, ordering a hot chocolate for herself, she goes towards where Emily is sitting, her knees at her chest and head tilted back to look out the window.

"You okay?"

"I just realised that I'm gonna have to come out to my family, and I don't know if I can do that." Emily sighs, after a moment of quiet.

Beca nods and sits opposite the girl.

"Do you have a good family?" Beca asks, letting her index finger dip into the hot mug, flinching at the heat at first, but then stirs the drink.

"It's just me and my mom, at the moment. My dads on a business trip for a few months." Emily says, not looking away from the window.

Beca looks at Emily's face, making sure the girl knew she had her full attention.

"My mom is an angel, though. She probably won't care, honestly, but it's still scary I guess."

"It always is, no matter who your parents are, or their thoughts on the community. It's always difficult and scary." Beca tells Emily gently, Emily finally looks at Beca and makes eye contact.

"Why are you being so nice? I've seen you around school, you're not.. you're not like this. Plus I'm a stranger."

"Because you've been getting harassed, and no one deserves to go through the whole sexuality trope by themselves." Beca says, bringing her finger out of the mug and placing it in her mouth. "I wish I had someone close by, anyway."

"I'm sorry, if this is a burden."

"Emily, don't worry. I wouldn't invite you here if I didn't want to.. help you?"

Emily nods and lifts the mug, gently blowing into the drink before taking a sip.

After a while of small talk, and comfortable silence Emily looks at Beca.

"I should probably go home." Emily whispers.

Beca nods, standing and taking a hold of the tray, with the, now empty, mugs.

"Oh god, yeah. I'll drive you home." Beca offers, Emily nods and stands, following Beca as she places the tray on the counter, smiling at the barista, then back up to the building entrance.

Beca looks at Emily and winces at herself as she reaches over and brushes their knuckles together.

"You know, you have no obligation to come out." Beca tells her, as they pause outside the building. "This.. is something that you're meant to be able to control, and whilst it's probably out of our reach right now, you can still keep ahold of it until your ready for your parents to know."

Emily lets her pinky intertwine with Becas and lets out the air that she was holding.

"I'll figure it out." Emily says, with a tone of promise in the sentence.

When they approach the Junk household, Emily hands Beca her phone.

"Can I get your number?" She asks, Beca smirks but accepts her phone and puts her number.

"Be safe, Emily." Beca nods, as the girl gets out of her car.

 

_Unknown: The best date I've ever been on. Thank you._

_To Unknown: Wanna go on another soon?_

_From Unknown: Thought you'd never ask (: xx_


End file.
